dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim-N-Gritty (3.5e Sourcebook)/Effects of Damage
Effects of Damage In the GnG combat system, the effects of damage tend towards greater severity than the core rules. Trauma If you lose one-half or more of your current Hit Points from a single attack, you suffer trauma and may only perform a standard action on your next turn. (Nonlethal damage does not cause trauma.) Injury As you lose HP, you suffer injury. Your current HP total determines your state of injury. When your current HP dips below a certain level, you suffer a negative modifier to many of your rolls. Three grades of injury exist: Light, Moderate, and Severe. *Light Injury: When your current HP is equal to or less than 75% of your maximum HP, you suffer a Light Injury. A Light Injury imposes a -1 injury penalty on all attack rolls, defense rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws. *Moderate Injury: When your current HP is equal to or less than 50% of your maximum HP, you suffer a Moderate Injury. A Moderate Injury imposes a -2 injury penalty on all attack rolls, defense rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws. *Severe Injury: When your current HP is equal to or less than 25% of your maximum HP, you suffer a Severe Injury. A Severe Injury imposes a -3 injury penalty on all attack rolls, defense rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws. Do not stack the penalties for degrees of injury. ;Creatures Immune to Injuries Creatures that are immune to critical hits in the core rules or that have no discernible anatomy (such as undead, oozes, constructs, and the like) do not suffer injuries. Disabled, Dying, and Dead The rules for disabled, dying and dead conditions remain the same as the core rules, with the following exceptions: *The instant death from massive damage rule is not used. *The amount of negative Hit Points to which a character can drop before dying equals –10 for small or larger creatures, –8 for tiny, –4 for diminutive, and –2 for fine. *The chance a creature will stabilize while dying equals its Constitution score, rather than a flat 10%. Healing The physical healing rules for the GnG rules diverge from the core rules in the following manner. ;Hit Points Natural Healing: Every week, you recover lost HP at the following rate: (1 + your Constitution Modifier) x your HP Size Multiplier. (Minimum of 1 HP per week.) If you undergo complete bed rest for a week, you double your recovery rate during that week. ;Ability Damage In most cases, ability damage is temporary, and you can recover lost points. Natural Healing: With a full night’s rest, you recover 1 lost ability point (per ability) per day. Any significant interruption during your rest prevents you from healing that night. Any ability point loss during a day prevents recovery. If you undergo complete bed rest for an entire day, you recover 2 lost ability points (per ability) during that day. Other means: Various abilities, items, and powers can restore lost ability points. Temporary Hit Points Temporary HP function as they do in the core rules, with the following additions: *Do not apply your size multiplier to your temporary HP. *Do not add temporary HP to your base HP total. ---- Category:Chapter Category:Grim -N- Gritty